pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac OS
The Macintosh operating system (also called Mac OS, now macOS) was developed by Apple Computer. It was being used in Apple's Power Macintosh line of computers at the time the Pippin platform was launched in 1996. Pippin OS All consumer Pippin consoles were designed to load "Pippinized" CD-ROMs that included a streamlined version of Macintosh System 7.5.2 and would check the disc for authentication before booting. A simplified launcher called PippinFinder would directly load the application on the CD-ROM without need for the standard Finder desktop.Technical Notes: PippinFinder, version 002, Apple Computer. 1996-04-22. Archived 2017-03-17. This modified system was referred to as Pippin OS.Technical Notes: Stopping INIT Icons, version 002, Apple Computer. 1996-04-18. Archived 2017-03-17. The Pippin OS in Japanese titles is based on a localized version of the Macintosh system software, then known as KanjiTalk (漢字 Talk) 7.5.2.お宝Old Mac発見!?〜Pipin@atmark(prototype), Apple Noir (Japanese). 2008-05-18. Support for Japanese and Kanji characters used more system memory, potentially requiring a memory upgrade.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 3-1 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1995-10-25. Archived 1998-05-08. Controller input on most launch titles was supported by an early AppleJack input device driver.Applejack Input Device Driver (PDF), Apple Computer, Inc. 1996-05-10.Marathon's Story - Subject: Re: super marathon by Alexander M. Rosenberg, Bungie.org. 1998-08-03. On March 29, 1996, right after the release of the Pippin Atmark console, Apple announced that its new Game Sprockets APIs would provide support for graphics, audio, networking and game controllers.Apple Game Sprockets to Enable Cutting-edge Multimedia and Internet Games on the Macintosh, Apple Computer. 1996-03-29. Archived 2012-10-21.The Mac gaming console that time forgot by Richard Moss, Ars Technica. 2018-03-24.Rotten to the core: Apple’s 10 greatest FAILS by Cliff Joseph, Bob Dormon and Tony Smith, The Register. 2014-02-12. A developer ROM or dongle can skip the authentication process, allowing non-Pippinized Macintosh software of the era to be loaded. Developer configurations have also been known to boot System 7.5.5 through Mac OS 8.0 with varying levels of stability.Hacking the Pippin by Phil Beesley, Vintage Macintosh. 2007-10-22. Archived 2017-08-17.Pipin＠atmark（prototype）・続編, Apple Noir (Japanese). 2008-05-20. Pippin users can use CD-ROM-based shells such as PEASE or PEASE Turbo to enable network support and launch Mac applications from a standard consumer console. However, the 6MB of memory and lack of external drive support in most default configurations was a major limitation, requiring the use of Pippin memory modules or expansion docks for some applications. Developer issues During the development of Super Marathon, Jason Regier of Bungie found that a memory leak in the Pippin's OS would cause the console to restart instead of returning to the launch screen. Some features had to be cut to fit within the Pippin's default memory configuration.Marathon's Story - Subject: Re: super marathon by Alexander M. Rosenberg, Bungie.org. 1998-08-03. Bob Bell of Presto Studios found the Pippin platform to be challenging to work with during the development of The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime, as there was limited memory, no hardware acceleration for graphics, and no way to debug on the console.[http://www.adventureclassicgaming.com/index.php/site/features/772/ The making and remaking of The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime] by Peter Rootham-Smith, Adventure Classic Gaming. 2013-03-27. However, Edward de Jong, who developed Action Designer: Ultraman Tiga and Anime Designer: Dragon Ball Z at Magic Mouse, called the Pippin "a superb machine for the price" and praised its openness in contrast to proprietary systems from Sega and Nintendo.Re: Whatever happened to Pippin? by Edward de Jong, comp.sys.powerpc.misc. 1995-11-28. Alternate versions console with ROM revision 1.3 can boot into the standard Macintosh Finder from a Zip drive.]] Prototype consoles with early developer ROMs will only boot with a pre-release version of System 7.5.2a3.Ran the gamut tonight: by Keith Kaisershot, Twitter. 2018-11-08. The Golden Master "GM" ROM and ROM revision 1.3 can launch versions 7.5.2, 7.5.3, 7.5.3r2, 7.5.5, 7.6.1, 8.0, 8.1 with varying degrees of stability.FWIW, all of the above Systems I mentioned *will boot* the GM Flash ROM by Keith Kaisershot, Twitter. 2018-11-08. Consumer consoles need to bypass authentication to launch system software other than that provided on CD-ROMs authorized by Apple or Bandai.Did you know: Apple provided ADB dongles to Pippin developers that allowed them to bypass the security check at startup., by Keith Kaisershot, Twitter. 2019-05-27. References See also *List of Pippin titles *''Macintosh on Pippin'' *Software Development Kit External links *Classic Mac OS: System 7.5 at Wikipedia Category:Apple Category:Technology